bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Not Giving In, I'm Letting Go
The Devil Weeps Loran Kagekyo had been watching the front door for what seems like an hour and a half, waiting for her son, Hayashi to come home from his training. Of course, if it were anything like last time, it could take a few days. But the door did open, and a strange man wearing all black walked in. He carried a strange Zanpakto that she had never seen before. "Hello, I'm Kentaro Shinozaki. Mind if I...Loran is that you?" he asked suddenly. "Heya Tardo. Long time no see." Loran replied, using the insult that flew around the Academy in their time. "And before you ask, no Reikon Kyuuban have been near me in quite some time. No full-blooded Demons either." Kentaro laughed. "How did you know that's why I'm here? And please, stop calling me Tardo. I'm a Captian now, so show some respect, even though you are no longer one of us." Now Loran laughed. "I knew it because Bael just killed my boyfriend, whose sister is a RK. Why else would you come here now? To ask me out or something like that, Captian of 6th Division."﻿ "First off, that means you just lied to me, and secondly, if you lie again, I'm authorized to bring you in for questioning, got it? And if you have a boyfriend, what right do I have to step in?" Loran quietly replied. "Shade is dead, as always. Not like I've got anything against someone around my age loving me now that he's gone. I've always known you loved me from affar. Always did. But I can't love you back. I doubt my son would like it very much. Truth be told, I'd rather have you than have Shade. At least you wouldn't leave me all the time. You could leave your post, or I could bring Hayashi with me, and we can live together. forever." Kentaro's mind was reeling. "I'd rather you ask your son what he wants. If he would be fine with leaving his friends behind to join you in this path, I'll allow both of you to come, but if he denies it, I will honor his wish. A strange Shinigami comes in and steals the heart of your mother. Can you imagine the irony in such a thing?" "To a half-demon with a bad track record with male role models, I'd think he'd love the thought of finally having a father. But before I get carried away, have you talked to Shiro Kujo recently? I miss him a bit." "Yeah. He keeps looking for information on a guy named 'Ice Mutt'. Any ideas?" Kentaro smiled a moment. "Just missed him. Died a while back, stood at a bit over six foot. Emo looking kinda guy." Loran joked about Shade with ease for some reason. "You're kidding me. Shade Kagekyo is the guy who Shiro told me to look for? What the Hell? Last I heard, he had darkness powers, not ice." Kentaro looked confused. "He sold his soul to the devil. And within a week's time, won it back. His demonic power was of ice, and it was because of that he met Van, Atsuya and Shiro. And then tried to have all of his friends killed to become God." Kentaro began sweating. "God you say? As in the big blonde dude who reamed us about ten-fourteen years ago?" "Yes. Lying bastard used us all along. That's when I tried to stop loving him, but with a son on the way because of him, I didn't know what to think. Ken, I'm scared. More scared then ever before. Please help me. Is there a way to stop loving him? Or am I just gonna be his useless slut forever? Can I escape him?" Loran began crying soflty. "Don't cry. I wish I could have stopped you from loving him. Ol' Emo Demon Boy Shade. You never wondered how he came to get the name did you? He never cared about anyone, and, well...yeah. Really, he never talked about love. Always wined about having to work at something and somehow passed his classes. Tell ya what. I'll stay here until your son get's home, and then I'll let you ask him about me dating you. Sound good?" Kentaro began sweating. "But what about your job? Won't they hunt you, just like they did my would have been sister-in-law? Myst never had a warning like you do now. Thank God she escaped with her would-be captor to live with other Reikon Kyuuban. She even went so far as to turn the guy to save his life." Loran stopped crying long enough to choke the words, but fresh tears streamed down her face. "I left my post. Using my knowledge of how the system works I made it very hard to track me. In fact, only Shiro could find me." Kentaro laughed. "He always did go all in, balls out on everything."